Takuma X Senri More Than Friends
by MewRainbow100
Summary: Senri Shiki. My dear friend. My roommate but most of all, my crush. I don't know when it started but I've been attracted to him ever since. I don't even think Senri would like me back because he's in love Rima...at least I think he is. If not...will be mine of will I be...forever alone?


Takuma X Senri More Than Friends

Senri Shiki. My dear friend. My roomate but most of all, my crush. I don't know when it started but I've been atracted to him ever since. I don't even think Senri would like me back because he's in love Rima...at least I think he is. If not...will be mine of will I be...forever alone?

(Takuma's P.O.V...)

Sigh. I look out the window and stare at the night sky. "It's beautiful out tonight...isn't it Takuma?" My roomate, Shiki Senri, asks me. "Yes. It is." I reply, not looking at him. "Almost as beautiful as the one I love." He said. I sighed once more. He always brings this subject up. It makes me wonder who is this, "one he loves?" I know for a fact it couldn't be me but...what if it was?

"Are you alright Takuma?" Senri asked me. "Oh yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I said. "Cause...you're always like this when I say that." He said before he sat behind me on my bed. "Um...Senri, what are you..." I started to ask before I felt his lips and tongue brush my neck. My face ran hot as blood rushed to my face and throughtout my body, making my cheeks turn bright red and my body feel hot. Then I could hear him take a deep breath in and...

I sat up in bed, shivering and shaking in heat. "Dammit." I mentally cursed in my head as I grabbed a handfull of my blonde hair. I looked over and Senri was sleeping peacefully. I got out of bed and saw that it was early morning. I walked over to Senri's bed and he turned over in his sleep, exposing his neck to me. I stared at it as my thirst for Senri's blood came rushing through me and my eyes turned a bright red. I climbed on top of him and went in slowly, trying not to make any noises then, my hair was yanked back. "This is the second time you've tried to do this...Takuma." Senri's voice came floating to my ears. "I'm sorry." I said soflty. "Why are you apologizing? I like seeing you like this." He said smiling and my face ran hot, making the blush appear. "You're embarrased? I'm sorry. I didn't intend for that." He said. "Oh no! It's fine. Please, forgive me." I said. "You're eyes, I haven't seen them like this since last week when you tried this." He said as he released the hold on my hair and touched my cheek. "They're hot. Are you running a fever Takuma?" He asked before he moved his hand up to my forehead. I could feel a tightning in place I thought wasn't possible. "No. You're not running a fever." He said as he pulled his hand away. "A lovesick fev...I mean, that's good!" I said laughing nervously. "A...what?" He asked. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" I said. Then he threw the covers back and flipped our positions, with him pinning my arms above my head. I stared at him, my face hotter and redder than before, in complete shock.

(Senri's P.O.V...)

"What did you say?" I asked again, almost demanding an answer. "I said nothing Senri." He said trying to confuse me and make it seem as if I was just hearing things but I wasn't going to let it slide like I did last time. "I won't let you go until you tell me." I said. He turned away from me and mummbled something. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." I said. "I said, "a lovesick fever!" He said before he blushed even more. "Oh really? Who's the lucky one you're lovesick on?" I asked before he looked away in embarassement.

(Takuma's P.O.V...)

"It's you." I thought but I said, "I...can't tell you." He cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Oh really? It's a secret then?" He asked and I nodded quickly. "Yes. It is." I said. "Okay. If I guess it right, will you tell me?" He asked. My whole face burned hotter and I turned away. "Okay let me guess, is it...Akatsuki?" He asked. I looked back at him and said, "No." Then he thought for a minute. "Aidou?" He asked. "No." I said. "Lord Kaname?" He asked. "No." I said. "Is it a girl?" He asked. "No." I said. "Well, those are the only other boys in the night class other than the two Kiryu's. Is it one of them?" He asked. "No It's not a Kiryu." I said. "Then...is it...me?" He asked. My whole face turned red and I said quickly, "No! Definitly not!" He looked at me closer and said, "Then who is it? You said it's not a girl and I named everyone from the night class." He asked. "I told you, I can't tell you." I repeated. "Alright...but now...I'm hungry. I'm going to go find Rima. She'll feed me something." He said as he got off of me and got ready to leave. "No...wait." I said as I got up and pulled him back. "What is it Takuma?" He asked. "If you want, I'll get it for you...not matter what it is. Even if it's...blood." I said as I moved my hair out of the way. "No thanks. I don't need blood now. I want real food. Thank you though." He said before he opened the door and walked out with a smile. Then I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. "Senri...it's you. I love you, I want you, I need you, I yearn for you, I...desire you." I whispered before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

(In Takuma's dream...)

I sat up in bed. "Where am I?" I asked out loud. "You're in our room...jeez, you always do this." Senri's voice came floating to my ears. "Senri? Are you okay now? Are you satisfied?" I asked. "Yes but not fully." He said. "What do you mean...not fully?" I asked before I heard him begin to walk over to me. "Um...Senri...what are you..." I began to ask before he climbed on top of me. "Senri...this is kinda...awkward." I said. "What do you mean, "awkward" Takuma? Isn't this what you..." He started to say before he ran his hands down my body. "Wanted?" He finished as he threw the covers off of me and made our clothed cocks touch. I arched my back and moaned softly. "You're so sensitive Takuma, could you handle a masochist as big as me?" He asked before I saw his cock fully erect and huge, almost pushing itself out of his boxers. "What did Rima do to you?" I asked. "Nothing. This was all your doing." He said before he grabbed my hand. "How? How did I..." I started to say before he moved my hand to touch his throbbing, hard cock. I blushed majorly as he made me feel it's size, length and extreme hardness. "Why? Why is it like this?" I asked looking away. "I told you. You did this." He repeated before he reached out and rested his left hand where my clothed cock was. "Ugh..." I moaned before I tried to cover my mouth but Senri let go of my right hand and grabbed my left. Then, just as I was about to say I was sorry, he caught me off guard...with a firey kiss.

(Ennd of dream...)

My eyes shot open and I sat up in bed. "Jeez, another one?" I asked myself softly. "Another what?" Senri's voice asked. "Just a nightmare, you don't have to worry." I said. "Oh okay." He said as he leaned against the side of my bed, sitting on the floor.

(Senri's P.O.V...)

"How could it be a nightmare if he moaned like that?" I thought. "He...was dreaming about someone...but who?" I thought. Then it hit me. "Ichijo Takuma is in love with me." I thought before I got the whole picture straight. "Something wrong Senri?" Takuma asked me. "Nope. I was just thinking about something." I said before Rima poked her head in and said, "Senri, you have a guest and it's not a pleasant one."

(Takuma's P.O.V...)

"What do you mean?" I asked before his old girlfriend pushed Rima out of the way and leaned up against the door frame. "Hey...Shiki-kun." She said with a seductive smiled on her face. I looked in horror as I saw who it was. "Yatsushita...Jasmine." I thought as Senri stood up to face her then fell back down to his knees. "Senri what's wrong?" I asked as I shot up and got down to help him. "Jeez, this...hurts." He said before he began to dig his claws into the bed frame. "Tummy Trouble." I thought as I lifted him up. "Takuma...what are you..." He asked before Akatsuki, Aidou, Ruka, Seiren appeared. "Ruka, get Rima back up." I said. "Right!" She replied as she helped and restored Rima to her full strength. "Rima, Ruka, get Senri to the bathroom now." I said. "Right!" They said as they pushed past her and walked over to me and Senri. "But Takuma..." He started to say. "No. I won't hear it Senri. You'd better go now, before it ends up in your pants like last time." I said before all of us heard Senri's stomach growl in a nasty tone. He grabbed his stomach and groaned in pain. "Right. Please...hurry." He said before Rima and Ruka carried him to the bathroom. "Now Jasmine...time to end this!" I said before I drew my sword and pointed it at her.

(Meanwhile with Senri...)

"Why? What does he see in me?" I thought as I began to push. Of course, nothing came at first but I kept at it, and eventually, something began coming. I sighed in relief as the pressure was easing away slowly. "Hey Senri, you okay?" Called Rima's voice from the other side of the door. "Yeah. It's coming out easy this time." I said. "Okay." Rima said. "How do you get used to be around Senri, Rima? I mean he always..." Ruka started to say before she stopped. "I know but I'm used to it. Senri and I have been friends for years and I know exactly what to do." She said. "Okay." Ruka replied. I smiled but then I began to grimace. Then eventually, scream.

"Senri...are you okay?" Ruka and Rima asked. "No...this...won't...let...go." I said stuggling to get it to come fully out. "Do you need a hand?" Takuma's voice came floating to my ears. "Takuma..." I said. Then I realized it. After all the times he's helped me, I...needed Takuma. He was...someone I could depend on and most of all, someone I could...love. "Takuma...I love you." I whispered to myself and it finally...let go.

"Senri...do need a..." Takuma started to say before he was caught by Jasmine and dragged off. "Takuma? Takuma!" I shouted before I got and cleaned up. Then I walked out and followed Ruka and Rima to where Jasmine and Takuma were.

(Takuma's P.O.V...)

"So...tell me boy, why do care for Senri so much?" Jasmine asked me. "Cause...he's my dear friend and I'd do anything to see him smile, hear him laugh, or watch him walk." I said. "You are pathetic. Senri won't be worth your time. He wasn't worth mine." She said. "He made a simple mistake, you couldn't handle it." I said. "Oh? And you could?" She asked. "Yes." I said before I blushed majorly as I imagined Senri belching my name loudly. "I could. I love nothing more to feel his soft, velvety, naked skin touching mine. His lusicious lips, brushing past my neck. His fangs piercing my neck. His tongue licking at the blood that dripped from it and traveling up to my ear. His breathing getting faster before that big deep breath and..." I started to say before I heard a really loud belch saying, "Takuma..."

I looked around and saw Senri standing there with Rima, Akatsuki and Ruka, who had fainted in Akatsuki's arms. "Senri..." I said. "There you are...Takuma." He said. "Yes. I'm here. What's wro..." I started to ask before he ran to me and hugged me tightly. "Um...Senri?" I said surprised. "You...are such a great friend...Takuma." He said before he began to cry. I stared at him in shock cause I'd never seen him cry before. Then, my heart decided, right then and there, was the perfect time. I lifted his trembling chin so he looked at me, before I brought my lips closer to his...and kissed my sweet Senri.

(Senri's P.O.V...)

I stared at Takuma in surprise before I felt the urge to kiss back. So I kissed back and held him closer. "You know, I'm still here." Jasmine said. "Don't like? Don't watch." I said. "I have no other choice than to watch, you're right in front of me. You know, your father did this at one time, but it was too horrifying." She said. "How dare you talk about..." I said as I started to walk over to her but Takuma put his hand on my chest, stopping me. "No. Let me handle her." He said. "I can't do that. You'll die!" I said. "I don't care. If I die, I'll feel truly happy, I'd have died protecting the one whom I truly love, you." I said. I gasped. "Please, let me go. Trust me, I'll be fine." He said touching my cheek and for the first time, blood rushed to my face and made my face hot, a bright blush appeared on my face.

"You're...blushing." He told me. "I am?" I asked. "Yes. It's beautiful." He said. Hearing him say that made my face burn hotter. "I haven't seen that face in forever." Jasmine said. "Shut up." I said. "No Senri, I'm going and that final." Takuma said before she grabbed him with her blood whip and strangled him. "Senri didn't scream when I did this, but you will." She said as she tightened her grip on his neck. He began choking and gasping for air. "Takuma!" I shouted as I rushed over to him. "Don't worry...believe in me Senri...I'll be...fine." He said before his emerald green eyes closed and he lost conciousness. "Takuma!" I said before I looked at the floor and began to cry. "Is he...crying?" Ruka asked Akatsuki. "I think he is. He must really care for Takuma then." Akatsuki replied back. "You...I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted as I ran towards Jasmine. "Why? He's not worth your time...I am." She said before she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Don't touch me!" I shouted as I slapped her hand away. "Ooh. You weren't this fiesty before. I like this side of you." She said as she went behind me. "No. I won't let you bite me. All of this blood and my whole body is for Takuma...cause...I LOVE HIM!" I shouted and everyone gasped.

"Yes. I love Takuma. He's the best thing I could ever ask for. Now, if you don't let him go...I'll kill you." I said. "Alright fine." She said as she let him go. "But I'll be back..." She said as she started to walk away. "Takuma!" I shouted as he began to fall to the ground. I caught him and laid him on the bed. Then I ran up behind Jasmine, grabbing Takuma's sword, and stabbing her in the heart. "Senri...you...truly do hate me...don't you?" She asked as she began to cry. "You're tears don't affect me." I said as I moved her hair and bit her neck, drinking all of her blood til she fell on the ground, dead. "You've commited a sin. You, an Aristocrat, drank the blood of a Pureblood, nothing but hell is in your future path...Senri." Jasime said. "And? It doesn't matter as long as I have..." I said as I looked over and saw Takuma's spirit start to fade away.

"Takuma!" I shotued as I ran over to him. I held him close and began to cry once again. "Please...you said you wouldn't die. You'd said you'd come back. Wake up, Takuma. Please I...love you." I said. Then I felt hands move my hair out of the way and a tongue lick up my neck. "Whoever's doing that...please stop teasing..." I started to say before sharp fangs piereced my neck. I gasped before the person bit harder causing pleasure to flow through me, making the blush appear on my face once again. "Ah haaaaaa." I moaned softly before the person pulled away. "I told you...I wouldn't leave you." Said a voice I knew way too well. I looked over and those beautiful, emerald green eyes and that blonde hair, look at me and smile before I smiled and hugged him closer saying, "Takuma...you're alive!" before I cried tears of joy.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again! Dammit you had me worried." I said. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did I make, "big, bad Senri" worry about me?" He said. "Of course you did. I thought I'd lost you dammit!" I said. "Don't worry. I won't ever leave you Senri...because...I love you too." He said before I stared into his emerald green eyes and he stared into my pale blue eyes, our faces drew closer and our lips connected, our first real kiss as lovers.

(Takuma's P.O.V...)

"I'll take that as a sign to leave." Akatsuki said. "Come on Ruka, Rima." He added as they left the doorway and closed the door. "Senri...I want to be with you forever." I said. "I feel the same." He said as he pushed me down and climbed on top of me. Then his lips brushed my neck, his tongue began to get it wet with his saliva before his fangs piereced me. I moaned as Senri began drinking thrustfully at the blood that was given to him. "Please...harder." I pleaded and he obeyed, sinking his farther into my neck. Then he pulled away and said, "Please...let me hear it." I looked at him confused. "I heard you moan my name the other night, let me hear it for real this time." He said before he reached his hands in between my legs. "Senri..." I moaned as he began teasing me, making my cock hard as a rock almost. "You like?" He teased. "God yes..." I replied. Then he reached inside and I felt my face turn hot and I gasped as he rubbed hard and fast. Then he pinned my arms over my head and unbuttoned my shirt, taking the dominant position.

(Senri's P.O.V...)

I went straight for his nipples and teased them as much as I could. I could hear his beautiful moans as I continued tracing my tongue down his body. I swirled my fingertips around his hardened nipples as I raved my tongue further down his body. He moaned louder as if begging me for more. I traced my tongue down his body and then I undid the zipper of his pants with my teeth and pulled them down revealing his dark and light green stripped boxers. I could see his cock clearly and it looked like it was thobbing to be touched...or sucked. So I did the thing I thought was best. I climbed on top of his legs and held them in place while I sucked the life out of his hot cock. "Ugh...Senri...harder...please...harder..." He moaned and I obeyed. "Oh yes. Oh yes. Oh yes!" He moans got louder and he grabbed a handful of my auburn hair. Then I felt his hand reach around to my ass and squeeze tightly. I gasped and blushed at the same time. "Takuma..." I moaned as he squeezed my ass once again. Then I decided to reward him for that so I gently, tongued one of his balls and he gripped my hair tightly and grunted loudly.

"Sensitive...Takuma?" I asked. "Just...a little." He said. Then I smiled before I tongued them again and he shivered in delight. "God...that feels really good." He said. "Does it really?" I asked. "God yes..." He said. Then I continued, lick after lick which eventually turned into sucking and biting gently. "Oh god...so good...so great...more...more please!" He begged. "Then you're ready for me to take you?" I asked. "Yes...please. I've been...saving it...for you...this whole...time." He said. "Then, I'll give you exactly what you desire." I said before I pinned him up against the wall and he unzipped my pants and played with my cock the same way I played with him. I turned away and blushed majorly before grunting softly. Then he started tonguing every part of my cock, from base to tip unlike I did to him. "Jeez, have you...done this before?" I asked. "No. I've seen this done before though." He said. "When and with who?" I asked. "Two weeks ago and with Zero and Ichiru." He replied as I continued. When he pulled away, I flipped our position and pinned him up against the wall and pushed his pants boxers down so they pooled around his legs. Then I lifted both legs onto my shoulders and slid in. He began to moan and eventually scream. "Ugh. Senri. Not. So. Hard." He said as I began to thrust, searching for his prostate. "Ugh. Takuma. It's so...tight." I grunted as I felt the extreme pleasure from the extreme tightness. "Ugh. Give me more Senri." Takuma moaned. "Y-Yes." I moaned as I began to thrust harder and faster. "Oh god, ugh, More, ugh, more, ah!" Takuma moaned and grunted as I continued. "Very...tight. Ugh. I'm...cumming. I'm cumming." I said. "Me...too." Takuma said. Then he came all over my shirt and stomach while I came inside him, filling his hole to the very top. Then I pulled out of him and some of my semen spilled on the floor but it mostly stayed inside his hole.

Both of us were breathing heavily and we laid on Takuma's bed. "So...did you enjoy that?" I asked. "Yes. Yes I did." He said before he grabbed my collar and kissed me once again.


End file.
